A plug coupling of this type is known from DE 36 04 214 A1. The axial extension for introducing and fastening in an opening of the carrier element is likewise designed as a threaded pin, and therefore the plug coupling has to be fastened to the carrier element by a further union nut from the rear side. This type of fastening is awkward, in particular if access to the rear side of the carrier element is difficult.